


For Sure

by Fangirlyra



Series: One Love [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BoFA, Kink Meme, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlyra/pseuds/Fangirlyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of battle and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [Moltenreeses](http://moltenreeses.tumblr.com/).

The battle was raging – men and elves and dwarves on one side, goblins and orcs and wargs on the other.

Bofur swung his mattock, crushing the jaws of a goblin, Bombur and Bifur at his side. The three of them stood their ground but it seemed that as if it was never ending. On his far left he could see Thorin roaring orders and slaying orc after goblin.

A warg launched itself at Thorin even though it’s rider had been slain. Bofur cursed the King’s luck with wargs but before he could move Fili and Kili had come to their uncle’s side, defending their fallen king. Bofur tried to move closer to the brothers but the wave after wave of foes made it difficult.

Stab. Crush. Bofur was weaving through the enemy’s force, dealing deadly blows, when he heard Kili’s shout.

“FILI!”

Bofur looked over and saw Fili fell back with a orc’s spear protruding out of his chest. Kili slayed the offender with one fell swoop and tried to rush to his brother side, but another orc came, and another, and another. Kili raged and swung his sword in fury, but Bofur knew that rage made one become uncautious so he pushed harder to get to the princeling’s side. Before Bofur could reached him though, an arrow struck Kili in his shoulder, making him stagger. Following the arrow, an ugly blade passed through his stomach. Kili fell, still breathing but too injured to move.

Everything else became white noise. 

“NO!” Bofur pushed forward, crushing whatever foe came in his way. He’d broken his mattock on an orc’s skull when a warg jumped at him and pinned him down to the ground. As the beast’s jaw come closer to his neck he looked over at Kili, who was breathing shallowly but thankfully being ignored by the enemy, and prayed to Aüle to let the young dwarf live.

It was then that Bofur heard a screech and a whoosh, and suddenly the warg pinning him was gone. The eagles! The eagles had came to their aid! The enemy was being slashed and sliced by giant beaks and claws and had started to fall back.

Bofur scampered quickly to Kili’s side.

“Kili…Kili please…” Bofur choked.

Kili opened his eyes slowly, “Master Bofur…” he said, barely more than a whisper.

“Yes lad. Just keep holding on yeah? I’m sure help will come soon.”

”..F…Fili?” asked Kili.

Bofur didn’t answer, but the look on his face is answer enough for Kili.

“I…h-had…” Kili struggled. “I f-failed, cou-couldn’t protect…”

“Shh…shh…It’s not true. You’ve done everything you can lad. I saw you, you were brave, you were majestic.”

Kili gave him a small smile and turned to look at his brother’s remains.

“I’ll…meet him right? At the h-hall?”

Tears was flowing on Bofur’s face as he answered,

“For sure lad…for sure.”

With that, Kili was no more. He had departed to be with his ancestors. Bofur hugged his limp body and wept until his eyes were sore and his voice were hoarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted [here](http://fangirlyra.tumblr.com/post/39636370165/for-sure).


End file.
